


Clive's bloody front porch

by eyeslikerain



Category: Maurice (1987), Maurice - E. M. Forster
Genre: M/M, a strange idea, another hole needing attention at Penge, the dog kennel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeslikerain/pseuds/eyeslikerain
Summary: Scudder took off his cap and started to knead it in his hands:„Sorry to interrupt you, sir. It‘s just“ - he looked over Clive‘s shoulder at Mrs Durham.„Yes?“, Clive snapped irritably.„There‘s an ever widening hole in the dog kennel. Thought you should know this.“





	Clive's bloody front porch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julie_Anne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_Anne/gifts).



> For Julie_Anne - I'm so happy it made you laugh. Thanks for your enthusiastic reaction, and please: never change!!!
> 
> **************
> 
> 12XU asked on their tumblr for an Alec/Clive fic because of a recent remark of Rupert Graves. Well, here you are - even if I'm not at all sure about this ship... But it gives a new meaning to Clive's shocked "What a grotesque announcement!", doesn't it?
> 
> (This is what happens when I have a day off and too much coffee.)

„Sir, the under-gamekeeper is wondering if he could speak to you for a minute.“

Clive looked up from his desk annoyed:

„Simcox, you know I have to have this speech ready before I go to London today. Can‘t it wait?“

„I‘m awfully sorry, sir, but he seemed rather insistent.“

Clive sighed:

„Show him in, then. Two minutes at the most.“

„Pardon me again, sir, but he prefers not to come inside the house. He wants to avoid mud on the carpet.“

„He can‘t expect me to go outside?“, Clive cried exasperated. Simcox cleared his throat and pointed with exaggerated patience to one of the windows. Clive sighed: the gamekeeper stood on the moist lawn and shifted on his legs. He looked at him, apologizing, with those large brown eyes of his and cocked his head slighty. Clive let out some air and got up:

„Thank you, Simcox, that‘s all.“

„Very well, sir.“ Simcox was in the act of opening the door when Clive‘s mother appeared, chin up and important, and said:

„Clive, darling, will you remember the dinner party tomorrow night? Can you please be back in time?“

„Just a moment, mother. Scudder needs something.“

Clive opened the window and asked sternly:

„Scudder, what is it? I‘m busy.“

Scudder took off his cap and started to knead it in his hands:

„Sorry to interrupt you, sir. It‘s just“ - he looked over Clive‘s shoulder at Mrs Durham.

„Yes?“, Clive snapped irritably.

„There‘s an ever widening hole in the dog kennel. Thought you should know this.“

„The dog kennel? Why do I have to care about the dog kennel? It‘s your job to tend to the buildings. You won‘t need me for this, now will you?“

„Another hole, Clive? How awful. Why is Penge falling down while we sit in it? Can‘t anything be done?“, Mrs Durham wailed.

„Might be better to have a look before it gets too difficult to attend to, sir“, Scudder suggested demurely.

„Darling, do go and have a look. But please come to the garden room before you leave for London. I really need to talk to you about tomorrow.“

Clive‘s mother left without a further look or word to Scudder. Clive looked over his shoulder to ascertain Scudder and he were finally alone before he leant in closer and a bit out of the window:

„What‘s this business about holes? Don‘t drive me crazy, Scudder. I‘m due in London this afternoon.“

Scudder looked straight into Clive‘s eyes without speaking. He tried to keep up appearance, but Clive noticed a tiny sparkle in his large eyes:

„I know you have to go to London. Just thought you might – enjoy a look at this particular hole I mentioned.“

Clive blushed and tried to ignore the sharp twitch in his pants:

„Scudder, don‘t forget your place“, he muttered through clenched teeth. He looked nervously around and back to the slightly smirking gamekeeper again. What a lovely beast. Hard to resist this wild creature. Scudder, always on the lookout, always closer to animal instincts than Clive, sensed the sudden change in Clive. „Almost as if he can smell my weakness“, Clive thought annoyed. He lifted his head, stood straighter and said with a louder voice:

„Very well then, Scudder, I‘ll meet you there. And don‘t forget the provisions like last time. Don‘t want to find myself incapable of acting, like last time.“

„You won‘t, sir, you won‘t...“ Scudder muttered while turning and walking away.

 

 

****************************

 

 

Clive and Alec shifted uncomfortably on the very narrow, musty daybed in the little backroom of the kennel. They both lay on their backs, passing a cigarette between them, and listened to the softly tapping rain on the tin roof. Clive drew the scratchy blanket higher and spread it over Alec‘s warm body.

„You can‘t do that once I‘m married, you know?“ Clive exhaled and passed the cigarette back to Alec.

„Why?“

„Why? Are you mad?“ Clive turned and looked into Alec‘s sparkling eyes. „At least, please don‘t come to the house and tell me tales of holes. Good lord“, Clive sighed. „What am I to do?“

„Is it true you are going to be married?“ Alec handed the cigarette back to his employer. Clive nodded:

„Have to. Need an heir.“

They both relaxed back onto the dodgy mattress and looked at the ceiling.

„There is no hole here, isn‘t there?“

„No. You know that as well as me. You knew which I meant.“

Clive snorted impatiently:

„Just don‘t do this again.“

Alec turned and bit him quickly into the neck:

„New to me you‘re not interested in holes any more.“

„Stop it!“ Clive pushed the warm daring lips, the whole lovely head away from him. Alec kissed him anyway before settling back. Taking the cigarette for a last drag, he asked:

„Who is she?“

„I don‘t know her, actually. Pretty. Dark hair. I don‘t care.“

Alec raised an eyebrow but remained silent. Suddenly, Clive turned to him. The blanket slipped off his naked shoulders, but he seemed not to notice the moist coolness of the little barack:

„Did you ever sleep with a woman?“

Alec nodded.

„How is it?“

„How do you mean?“

„I don‘t know. Just – do you think I‘ll like it?“

Alec pursed his lips and thought for some seconds. „It‘s – different. I mean, the act itself. The goal is the same, pleasure, forgetting everything, flying to the moon. You‘ll like that. But it feels different. Not so – tight? Rather – very warm, and moist, and soft...“

„Stop it!“, Clive cried disgusted. „I‘ll never be able to – phew. How did you ever stand it?“

„It‘s not that bad. You‘ll grow to like it.“

Clive slid back and clumsily lighted a new cigarette. Sitting up, he suddenly beamed:

„Can‘t you do it for me?“

„Do what?“

„You know, the thing with the heir?“

„Are you daft? You‘d think your wife wouldn‘t know the difference?“

„Well, if it‘s dark...“

Alec shook his head:

„You can‘t be serious.“

Clive handed him the cigarette and tried a funny, imploring face.

„Stop those dog eyes. We are in a kennel, very well, but – stop looking at me like that!“ Alec burst out laughing and tousled Clive‘s hair. „You are a queer one, you know that?“ 

Clive sighed. „I just don‘t want to touch a woman – there.“

Alec took a drag and looked at Clive through squinted eyes:

„Besides, our hair is different. And my hands are rough.“

„Your hands are so beautiful, my dear.“ Clive took the calloused hand without the smoke in his and stroked it gently before he kissed it. „Sorry your hands are rough because...“

Alec shrugged:

„Won‘t be forever. I‘ll get a better job soon, as you know.“

„I know. And I wish you best of luck for everything.“ They looked at each other.

„I‘ll miss you“, Clive said softly. Alec raised his eyebrows surprised. 

„Because of this heir business…?“, Alec asked.

„No“, Clive responded decidedly. He moved on his side, stroked Alec‘s chest and looked at him tenderly:

„Because you are beautiful.“

„Awww...“, Alec sighed and slipped down on the pillow. „You are beautiful yourself. I won‘t forget you.“ Clive stopped Alec‘s caressing hand and raised it to his lips again:

„Let‘s meet as often as possible before you leave. I need to store some memories for – when I‘ll have to do my duty.“

„I see...“, Alec mumbled near Clive‘s ear. „And if I‘m still here when your wife moves in...“ - Alec pushed Clive onto his back and started to stroke his stomach - „how about I warm you up before…?“

Clives eyebrows shot up:

„How would you do that?“

„Don‘t know“, Alec drawled lazily. He let his light fingers slip onto Clive‘s thigh:

„Maybe I could kiss you a little… here...“ A brush on Clive‘s penis. „Take you in my mouth like you like me doing...“ Clive hissed and shifted to get closer to Alec‘s hands. „Or maybe...“ - daring fingers had stroked his balls ever so gently and slowly, tantalisingly slow, found their way behind them and stroked his perineum before resting deliberately on his soft anus. Clive moaned softly, opening his eyes wide.

„Alec, are you crazy. What are you doing...“

„Thought you might need some special memories, you know“, he whispered. Holding Clive‘s gaze he tentatively slipped one finger inside him. Clive slackened and opened his legs. „Thought you might be interested in…“ Alec moved his finger slowly and circled the tight muscle. Clive let his head fall to one side and closed his eyes. His body responded and welcomed Alec‘s administrations. Adding a second finger, Alec whispered into his ear:

„Maybe you enjoyed it if I – fuck you…?“ A defter push with his fingers sent Clive into shudders. „Hm? Would you like that?“

Clive swallowed and blinked:

„Alec… We never...“

„I know. Maybe we should try it? For your memories? `cause I have a feeling you might enjoy it...“

Clive turned his head on the pillow and moaned. Jerking his hips upwards to get more of Alec‘s fingers, he mumbled:

„Not now. Not in broad daylight.“

„Come on. You‘re almost there.“, Alec whispered seductively. Clive shook his head:

„I want to enjoy it. Feel you. Really feel you.“

„You‘d get much of me, rest assured. Much more than them fingers here.“ Alec turned his hand slowly and caused an unknown whimper. „Could you take it? Do you think you could take all of me?“ Clive‘s hips had found a steady undulating rhythm. He let his legs fall open even more and sent Alec an enraptured gaze:

„Don‘t stop now...“, he pleaded. „Don‘t stop talking...“ Alec gently fucked him deeper and kissed his neck:

„You‘d be really full with me prick in you… Much more so than now… Would you like that?“

Clive nodded frantically and moved his hips even faster. „There, there“ - Alec loosened one of Clive‘s clenched hands and laid it on his throbbing penis - „touch yourself, here you go, just touch yourself while I...“. After a few fumbled, unsteady strokes, Clive cried out and shook violently. „Mmh, look how much you like that“. Alec gave him two, three final gentle strokes deep inside while Clive fell back onto the mattress. „We really should give it a try.“ Their eyes joined. Clive‘s gaze was more vulnerable and open than Alec had ever seen him before. He smiled at him, unsure if Clive even noticed it in his daze, gently removed his fingers and slid up to rest his head on Clive‘s heaving chest. He stroked his spent lover tenderly until he had calmed down. Clive lifted his head:

„Come to my room tomorrow night. I‘ll leave the window open.“

„Is that an order?“

Clive nodded and swallowed.

„Well… I‘ll see what I can do, sir.“


End file.
